This invention relates in general to sewing machines and in particular to a new and useful sewing machine for letting out furskins.
An assembly for letting out furskins has been disclosed in German Pat. No. 2 204 399. This prior art design provides a complete automation of the technique of letting out furskins which hitherto was widely a manual operation. The provided assembly comprises a holding mechanism for the furskin, mounted above a supporting table and formed by two clamping jaws which are movable relative to each other lengthwise and transversely. A folding sword and a hair divider are mounted between the clamping jaws. Further provided are a lowerable cutter above the folding sword and a sewing machine abreast of the sword.
In this prior device, the operation of letting out includes the steps of folding the furskin diagonally relative to the longitudial edges of the skin, and separating a part by a cut along the crest of the fold. Thereupon, this part clamped in a jaw is displaced along the cut edge a proper distance back, which is called backspacing and in this new position, it is sewed again to the part wherefrom it was cut. The two clamping jaws are then moved transversely to the cutting direction to make the next cut. The slicing and sewing on continues until the entire furskin is let out.
Since after placing a furskin on the table, all further operations are effected automatically, the result is a uniformly and exactly done work which is in no way affected by the deftness of the operator. Only the equipment for performing the individual operations and controlling the steps in a time sequence is very expensive.